Bella cullen
by supergirl superman
Summary: Bella gets found in the woods by and unlikely Cullen what will happen. One Shot
It has been 14 years since the day I became a Cullen. I don't remember all of it just because I was only 5 years old when it happened. I have some of it cause of the people who found me in the woods told me when I was old enough to understand.

Flashback

I was crying in the middle of the woods. I was trying to wake up my dad up when all of a sudden there two funny looking people standing with me. The people who found me were Edward and Jasper Cullen. They heard me crying and yelling daddy wake up why won't you wake up. The one named Jasper picked me up and asked what my name was. I told him my name was Bella Swan. While Jasper held me the other one Edward went to see what happened to my dad. All I saw before they came were weird holes on him and it was dripping blood.

After they were done they told me I was going to go with them to their home. At the time I only trusted Jasper. Jasper was the one who picked me up and helped calm me down so he was my favorite. When we got to their home it was really pretty. They called every one of the family to come out it was important. When everyone came out they were shocked to see me. Jasper explained what happened. They were all sad about what happened to me.

One by one they each came to meet me and their names were:

Esme she was pretty with auburn hair that went to the middle of her back.

Carlisle he was pretty to he had short blonde hair.

Emmett was really tall and buff he had short brown hair. He looked scary but was a big teddy bear.

Rosalie was really pretty with long blonde hair that went to her but.

Alice looked like a pixie she was really short with short brown hair.

Jasper my favorite was tall with shoulder length dirty blonde hair.

Edward was somewhat tall with short brown hair. He was creepy.

When they were done introducing themselves the one called Esme asked if I was hungry I told her I was and asked if I could have mac & cheese. Esme told me I could and went to make it for me. The man named Carlisle told me he was a doctor and wanted to see if I was hurt I told him it was ok if Jasper was with me when he checked me over. Carlisle said it was ok if Jasper agreed and Jasper said he would love to.

After my check-up Esme gave me a small bowl of mac & cheese it was the best I have ever had. After I ate I was getting tired and I fell asleep on Jasper's lap while watching Dora the explorer.

2 hours later

When I woke up everyone was in the room talking and stopped when they saw I was awake the one named Rosalie asked if I had a good nap. I told her I did and that I needed to go. Rosalie helped me go to the bathroom. When we got back I ran to Jasper and wanted to play a game with him. He and everyone else asked what I wanted to play I asked if they have an Xbox. That was when Emmett picked me up and brought me to a big room with a really big TV and so many game systems.

Emmett and I played for about an hour and a half when Alice took me and said they need to get me new clothes. Emmett was happy because I was betting him at call of duty. Alice, Rosalie, and Esme took me out while the boys were making me up a room. I liked spending time with them because my mom was dead and I never had mommy daughter time. When I told them that they told me whenever I wanted girl time just ask them and we would. Alice and Rosie dress me up like I was a Barbie doll while Esme took pictures. When we were on our way out I saw a stuffed animal and asked if I could have it. When they realized how much I wanted it they got it for me and more toys. That was the worst and best day ever.

When we got back to their place Esme made me dinner and got me ready for bed. That was when they all came to my room and asked if I would like to join their family. When they asked me that I got out of bed and ran into Jasper's arms and said yes a lot of times yes.

Over the next 11 years I have come to love all of the like my family. For some reason ever since I turned 16 I have started to have different feelings for a certain dirty blonde. I noticed that one day when Jasper touched my hand it sent an electric shock throughout my body. I also noticed that they all looked the same as the day I met them. One day I ask Carlisle to call a family meeting he asked why and I told him I have questions for them. Carlisle called the meeting. Once everyone sat down I asked them why they look the same as the day I met them and why I get an electric shock every time our skin touches.

When everyone looked at me with shock on their faces they all of a sudden started talking really fast I got annoyed after three minutes of this and I screamed at them. I said SHUT THE FUCK UP AND TALK SLOW. Esme looked at me with so much shock I would have thought her mouth feel to the floor. It was Jasper who decided to explain why they look the same from the day I met them.

When he said they were vampires I couldn't help but laugh and say you're crazy vampires don't exist. The looks on their faces were so serious that I stopped laughing at them. That was when Jasper explained that they don't drink human blood instead they drink animal blood and that is why they were able to find me in the middle of the woods. Then he explained why I would feel an electric shock every time our skin touches.

While Jasper explained that I had a look of shock on my face. When he was done explaining why that happened I told them I needed time to process all this information and would like to be alone for a couple hours and with that they all left except Jasper and told me he would accept any choices I make no matter what they were then he kissed my check and left at vamp speed.

After all that happened I went to my room to think. While I was thinking I fell asleep on my bed and had a very erotic dream of me and Jasper in a meadow and we were having a very steamy make out session.

In the make out session I was on Jasper's lap and at one point I started to grind my hips into his semi hard cock and moaned when it was completely hard as a rock when his dick rubbed up against my pussy I became so wet that we started to undress each other. That was when I realized I was in love with Jasper and wanted him. When I saw that we were naked I started to beg him to take me. When I told him that he went to suck on my nipple and I moaned so loud that was when he stopped and began to finger me. His fingers were so cold it made me even more at just how good it felt to have his fingers in me.

When he was done fingering me that was when I started to beg him to take me all the way and I needed his cock in my pussy. After that it was pure bliss having his cock in me and when we came that was when I woke up to find my hand in my pants and my fingers in myself.

After I woke up I went to take a shower to clean myself up. When I was done with my shower I went down stairs to get something to eat. When I got down stairs everyone was watching TV in the family room. I went to go tell everyone that I thought everything through they were all staring at me that was when Emmett asked me if I have a good nap. Emmett started to crack up that was when I realized that they heard me in my room and that was when I noticed that Jasper wasn't in the room and I became as red as a tomato.

After that I asked them how much they heard they said enough to know my answer about everything they told me and I became even redder then before. After that I asked where Jasper was they told me he went out for hunt when he started to her me say his name and smelled my arousal then I became red all over again. I then asked Esme if she could make me something to eat and I wanted it to be a surprise.

When Esme came back with mac and cheese I really was surprised because I haven't had it since I first came here. I stayed up a couple extra hours and waited for Jasper to get back. When he got back I asked if we could talk in private. When we were alone I told him I'm ok with this and that I realized that I love him. When I told him I love him that was when he told me he loved me since the day he found out we were soul mates. When he said that I just kissed him he was surprised at first but the he kissed me back we only separated when I needed are to breath.

Jasper when I'm older I want you to turn me so I can spend the rest of my life with you. Will you do that for me please?

Of course I will I love you and want to spend the rest of time with you too. We will need to talk with Carlisle about it though so he could prepare for it when it's time.

Ok thank you so much Jasper you're the best boyfriend ever. Oh sorry it just came out if you don't want me to call you my boyfriend I won't. I would like you to consider me your girlfriend if that's ok with you.

I would love for you to think of me as your boyfriend and maybe one day when the time is right my wife. I'm not asking now I just want you to know I will at one point.

Oh Jasper I would love to be considered your wife one day in the future. Do you think we can take our relationship slow I don't think I'm ready for us to have sex yet. We can kiss and feel but that's all I'm ready for, for now ok.

Oh of course my love we can take it as slow as you want. I've waited this long to find you. I don't care as long as I'm with you. First I want to ask you something ok.

Oh Jasper you're so sweet I love it. Go ahead and ask away.

Ok thanks. Um…. I was wondering if you would go on a date with me on Friday.

Oh Jasper I would love to go on a date with you. By the way it's really cute at how you were nervous to ask me out. Now can I get a goodnight kiss because I'm tired and unlike you I have to sleep before school?

Hey I'm not cute I was just nervous because I haven't asked anyone out in a long time ok. Yes you can have a goodnight kiss before you go to sleep.

Fine you're not cute you're devilishly handsome how is that.

I like that better cute is for puppies and when you have a pout on those delectable lips of yours. Now here's your kiss and go to sleep I'll wake you up when it's time for school ok.

Fine night Jasp see you in the morning. By the way your lips are delectable to now leave ok.

Yes bells see you later.

7 hours later


End file.
